


Oslo's Hierarchy of Needs奧斯陸二三事

by Fengyang



Category: Split (2016), The Snowman (2017), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Urban Setting
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-01-07 09:04:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18407456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fengyang/pseuds/Fengyang
Summary: Harry在酒吧中遇見了一個神祕的女人。





	1. Physiological

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. The Snowman跟Split的Crossover。提及一部份The Snowman劇情，還沒看過的請自行避雷。
> 
> 2\. **Trans!Patricia** 。設定Patricia並不是DID患者，分裂裡其他的人格是她的兄弟姊妹，所以她有一個非常大的家庭。這個故事沒有這麼多不幸，就只是兩個人相遇了，然後相愛了。
> 
> 3\. 名字改自Maslow的需求層次理論，故事只代表了這個理論非常小的一部份，為了配合劇情還可能做過改動。

Harry Hole在喧鬧的酒吧中沉默地喝著酒，他相當確定自己在第二天的早晨會後悔，但管他的，如果宿醉能讓他感覺好一些，那他看不出來自己此刻有離開的必要。

 

「這個位子是空的嗎？」一個聲音問道。

 

Harry轉向聲音的方向，在他面前的絕對是一名男人，Harry相當確定。

 

儘管那名男人穿著樣式保守的套裝，長度到小腿肚的長裙下還隱約可見絲襪與高跟鞋，但那絕對是一名男人，Harry不需要是一名警探也能看得出這一點。

 

「這位—」見他遲遲不回應，男人問。

 

男人畫著淡妝，長且濃密的頭髮鬆鬆地紮成一束。他朝Harry的方向更靠近些，厚重的捲髮從他的肩上滑落至胸前。

 

而如果Harry此時還看不出來這個人對他有興趣，他也差不多該將他的證件跟配槍還回去了。

 

「我只對女人有興趣。」他粗聲說。

 

男人挑起一邊的眉，似笑非笑地瞅著他，「我是女人，變性者，準確地說，」他——或者說是她——攏了攏自己鬆鬆地紮成一束的捲髮，「假如你還沒發現的話。」

 

「我對變性者沒有興趣，我只對跟我不同性別的人有興趣。」

 

「是嗎？」她反問。「因為你瞧，性別是一個相對的概念，這真正取決於你重視什麼。我是一個被困在男人身體裡的女人，那代表我比大多數的女人都更了解自己，因為我沒有那樣的特權能生活在對的身體裡。」她將身體輕輕向前傾，在他耳邊用一種極具挑逗的語調輕聲道，「所以如果你帶我回家，我可以擔保我會比所有你有過的女人都更女人。」她退回原位，臉上的表情變得冷淡，「但如果你更在意的是身體，那你去找那些空有身材沒有腦袋的女人會更有機會。」

 

他們在討論的明明是一夜情，但Harry卻有自己必須奮力爭取才能擁有這個女人的錯覺。她絕對是他見過最奇怪的女人，大部分的變性者都對自己的身體很自卑，但不是她。她表現得像是女王，像是生來所有人都應該臣服於她的腳下，像是就算只是一夜，也不是人人都有資格擁有她。

 

「我必須說，」他慢吞吞地開口，「妳說得挺有道理的。」

 

那大概是正確答案，因為女人笑了。她勾住Harry的下巴，給了他一個幾乎奪去他呼吸的吻。「Patricia。」她在結束那個吻之後說，濕潤的嘴唇摩擦著他的，「那麼你在床上才知道要叫誰的名字。」

 

※

 

Patricia，大概是Harry有過最瘋狂的一夜。

 

第二天早晨他醒來，渾身腰酸背痛，卻很久都沒有感覺這麼好過。他單獨躺在大床上，只有混亂得幾乎糾結成一團的棉被彰顯著昨夜的瘋狂。

 

Patricia已經走了，顯而易見。

 

地板上在昨夜的混亂中被扯下的衣物只剩下男人發皺的衣物，他交叉起雙手枕著自己的頭，就像他昨夜欣賞Patricia坐在他身上律動時的動作一樣，看著眼前的房間。

 

早晨的陽光映進房間，照亮了凌亂的房間跟空氣中懸浮的塵埃。

 

他咧開嘴。

 

那個女人完全知道自己要什麼，而更好的是，他終於找到了自己想要的。

 

※

 

找到Patricia不是太難，除了他是一個很好的警探，Patricia並沒有太掩藏自己的行蹤。

 

除此之外，外地人總是特別引人注目，而Patricia很明顯不是來自這裡的人。她的挪威語也許標準，但還是帶著淡淡的美國腔。

 

所以三天後，當他在同一間酒吧拿著沒加冰塊的蘇格蘭威士忌坐到Patricia身邊時，Patricia只是看了他一眼，似乎並不意外。

 

「一名紳士會幫他的同伴拿能喝的東西。」她淡淡地說。

 

Harry把自己的那杯酒推給她，「蘇格蘭威士忌，純的。」

 

她接過酒杯，仰首飲了一口。她的喉結在昏暗的燈光中因為吞嚥的動作上下滑動，Harry沒想過自己有一天會這麼說，但上帝她看起來真辣。

 

「我想你很滿意你上一次得到的？」她放下酒杯，藍色的眼睛直勾勾地看著他，用肯定的語氣道。

 

「而妳不可能再找到比我更好的了。」Harry幾乎是自大地說。上次Patricia雖然提早離開，但他對自己還是相當有自信的。

 

坐在他面前的女王勾起嘴角，「我們要從哪裡開始？」

 

※

 

所以那是一切怎麼開始的，一開始只是性，接著Patricia開始在他的房子裡留下私人用品。

 

一條上好的披肩、一雙工作需要但不太好走的鞋子，一件Harry喜歡的洋裝。

 

噢，洋裝。

 

Patricia幾乎滿足了Harry所有的幻想，有些男人會愚蠢地認為男人在下面有損男性尊嚴，但那是因為他們沒見過Patricia在床上的樣子。

 

她會坐在他的身上，像是個女王。Harry喜歡看她的頭髮披散的樣子，燙成波浪的捲髮隨著她的動作擺動。Patricia的衣著相當保守，而這是為什麼當她在床上穿著半解的衣服與他在一起時，讓人這麼有成就感。

 

他會鬆開固定著那頭捲髮的髮圈，看著它們披散在光裸的肩頭，而他深深地埋在它們的主人的身體裡。

 

然後在他知道以前，他們已經在一起了。

 

※

 

「妳不能穿成這樣做早餐。」Harry從Patricia身後環上她的腰，將下巴抵在她的肩頭抱怨道。

 

「你昨天弄髒了我最後一件乾淨的衣服，在它們洗好以前，我需要能穿的東西。」Patricia俐落地將早餐的鬆餅翻面。

 

平心而論，那是相當美妙的畫面，尤其是在絕妙的週五夜晚之後的週末早晨，你的伴侶幫你做熱騰騰的早餐。

 

但當她只穿著Harry寬大的上衣跟四角褲，而Harry相當清楚這些衣服下面什麼都沒有時，他更想做的是把人帶回床上去。

 

「我們可以在床上吃，然後等妳的衣服洗好。」他提議，一邊將手探進Patricia穿著的四角褲裡。裡面就如他所預料的一樣什麼也沒有，他握住對方，開始套弄起來。

 

「Harry，我在做早餐。」Patricia倒抽一口氣，但她很快在Harry手中變得硬挺。

 

「但是這個告訴我妳也想要。」Harry說。

 

而他的女王從來都不會對自己真正像要的東西故作姿態。


	2. Safety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 雪人案結果提及，內容涉及暴力描寫。

Harry踏上樓梯，他不敢相信自己怎麼會這麼愚蠢。有太多徵兆了，他不知道自己怎麼會忽略那些徵兆，現在一切都太遲了。

 

Patricia在屋子裡，她今天早晨出門前跟他說過她會提早回家。他在幾周前好不容易才說服Patricia從飯店搬來跟自己一起住，提著Patricia的行李跟她一起從她臨時居住的飯店走出來的時候，他覺得自己能戰勝所有挑戰，就連遲遲破不了的雪人案都變得不這麼困擾他，但現在—

 

但現在他希望自己沒有這麼做，那麼Patricia會安全地待在有保安的地方，而不是跟那個怪物單獨待在屋子裡。該死地，他甚至希望自己從來沒有認識Patricia，那麼她還會好好地， **安全地** ，雪人也不會找上她—

 

前面幾名受害者的模樣浮現在他的腦海中，他閉上眼，強迫自己冷靜。Patricia還跟那個怪物在一起，他必須冷靜下來，那是Patricia，是他好不容易找到的人，他必須冷靜，才能救出她。

 

他轉開門把，門沒有鎖，這很符合Mathias的作案模式。他想嘲笑他，嘲笑他給了Harry那麼多暗示，Harry卻沒有發現Mathias就是他一直在找的人。

 

房子中靜悄悄地，Harry拔出左輪手槍，將槍口朝向地面。他輕手輕腳地走進房子中，房子中瀰漫著食物的香氣，Patricia比他早回家的時候總是會做好豐盛的晚餐。他的女王享受烹調的時間，Harry永遠看不夠Patricia在廚房中移動的身影。

 

 _拜託。_ 他祈禱著。 _拜託讓他趕上，拜託不要讓他失去Patricia。_

 

他緩緩地朝廚房的方向前進，每一個房間都是空的。好消息是Mathias把他的家選作最後戰場，所以Harry對這裡的每一個房間都瞭若指掌，壞消息則是當他檢查每一個房間，他都沒有辦法停止想像他會找到受傷或是更糟的Patricia。

 

隨著他越深入，廚房中的動靜就越大。他可以聽到有人在移動的聲音，以及椅子在木頭的地板上磨擦的尖銳聲音。

 

有人正試著掙脫。

 

「警察！」他大吼，在踏進廚房的那一瞬間將手槍指著房間中的人。

 

房間中的兩個人都愣住了，Harry也是。Patricia完好無缺地站在爐火前，她一手拿著鍋蓋，另外一手則拿著湯瓢，而幾分鐘前還在電話中跟他耀武揚威的Mathias—

 

Harry垂下拿著手槍的那隻手，困惑地看著眼前被五花大綁地綁在餐桌椅上的連環殺手。

 

「Harry，你提早回家了。」Patricia輕快地道，放下手中的東西朝他走來。

 

「他怎麼—」Harry困惑地看著Mathias，他親眼見過前面幾個犯案現場，也親眼見過那些受害者，那個造成那一切的怪物跟眼前被綑在餐桌椅上，憤恨地看著他的人毫無相似之處。

 

「啊，這位沒禮貌的客人是來找你的。」Patricia說，「他說他是你的前女友的男朋友，我聽過他的名字，所以讓他進來了，但是—」她給了Harry一個譴責的眼神，好像他是交到壞朋友的男孩，「你應該在選擇朋友的時候更謹慎一點，他試著攻擊我。」

 

嘴中被塞著抹布的Mathias發出含糊的抗議聲，他再次掙扎起來，讓椅子在木板地上發出尖銳的聲音。

 

作為一名警察，Harry應該將Mathias上銬的，但他看著眼前的罪犯，懷疑自己能做得更好。

 

所以他拿起對講機，對在外面待命的隊員道：「我在屋子裡，你們可以進來了，嫌犯已經被制伏。」

 

「已經？」對講機的另外一端傳來吃驚的呼聲。

 

Harry看著Mathias，他臉色蒼白，嘴中還塞著橘色的抹布，這一刻看起來還真的有點像雪人。

 

他按下通話鈕，重複，「已經。」

 

※

 

這大概是Harry擔任警察來最奇特的一幕。

 

沒有人受傷，好吧，除了Mathias受創的自尊心，沒有人受傷。

 

距離Harry在Becker家外第一次看到Mathias堆出來的雪人，雪人案已經過了二十一天，而眼前的畫面實在不像是挪威的第二個連環殺手被抓到的樣子。

 

一群警察對著被綑在椅子上的連環殺手拍照，不是因為那是工作的一部份，而是因為他們覺得這很有趣。趕來的局長在關心完警隊的形象跟第二天的頭條之後，竟然開始嫌棄起Harry的家。

 

「你應該多花一點時間收拾。」他這樣告訴Harry，「你現在有女朋友了，不能像從前一樣隨便。」

 

Harry很想說又不是他自願讓連環殺手闖進他家攻擊他女朋友的。

 

所以他給了局長一個中指，然後去找Patricia了。Patricia正在被問話，他們給了她一條毯子，她披著應急小組提供的顏色鮮豔的毛毯，解釋事情的經過，但她說的差不多就是剛剛跟Harry說的。

 

而那完全無法解釋Mathias是怎麼從震驚全挪威的連環殺手淪落到現在這個樣子的。

 

「所以他試著用這個—」一名制服員警拿著電切環，「—攻擊妳，對嗎？」

 

Patricia點頭。「沒錯，親愛的。」

 

制服員警點點頭，將手中的電切環交拿著證物袋站在旁邊的法證。

 

Patricia遲疑起來，「那個—」

 

「妳想起了什麼細節嗎？」制服員警問。

 

Patricia轉向Harry，朝他露出求助的神情，「之後我能拿回這個東西嗎？」

 

Harry大步上前，摟住Patricia的肩膀，「妳為什麼這麼問？」他問，警探的直覺讓他不太確定自己想知道答案。

 

「當他試著攻擊我的時候，」Patricia面有難色地說，「他示範了怎麼用那個東西，我以前不知道有這個東西，但是那看起來很適合拿來切肉，我在想也許那個可以拿來煮飯—」

 

Harry拒絕去思考那個電切環在這之前被拿來切過什麼，而他的女朋友正打算拿它來煮飯。

 

但在那一瞬間，另外兩名制服員警很明顯地想到了相同的東西，因為所有人的目光都同時移到爐火上那鍋剛剛才關掉火，還沒有人吃過的燉肉。

 

「我沒有碰它，我想你們會需要它當證物，所以我就只是讓它躺在那裡。」Patricia補充。

 

三個大男人同時鬆了口氣。

 

「我以為妳喜歡妳的主廚刀？」Harry問，覺得自己的頭又開始痛了。

 

Patricia思考了一下，「那是真的，我猜我也不是一定非要那個不可。」

 

所以儘管之後沒有任何人再問Patricia是怎麼制服Mathias的，Harry卻一點都不覺得奇怪。


	3. Love/Belonging

Harry打開家門，原本因為處理了一整天的文書而疲倦的頭腦立刻清醒過來。屋子中靜悄悄地，午後的陽光斜斜地灑入木製的走廊，但是他可以很確定有什麼不對勁。

 

太安靜了。他不確定Patricia到家了沒，她有時候會順路去超市，但就算他不能很確定地指出哪裡不對勁，他卻知道有些什麼出錯了。

 

幾個月前的雪人案仍然在他的腦中盤旋，他放緩自己的呼吸，悄悄地從槍套中取出自己的配槍。客廳中傳來有人移動的聲音，他安靜地接近，然後在踏進客廳的瞬間將槍口對著裡面的人影。

 

「警察！」他大吼。

 

坐在沙發上的男人沒有移動，看起來完全不在意自己被槍口指著。他將雙手環抱於胸前，緩緩地挑起一邊的眉。

 

「他總是這樣嗎？」陌生的男人問。

 

「像是什麼？」Patricia的聲音從臥室的方向傳來，Harry回過頭，剛好看見一邊扣外套釦子的Patricia從臥室走過來，「噢，我的天啊，Harry。」她快步走向他，「放下槍，那是我的弟弟。」

 

Harry仍然打直著手臂，瞄準著坐在沙發上的人，「妳的弟弟？」他困惑地重複，垂下手臂，「妳什麼時候有弟弟了？」

 

「我能理解為什麼媒體說他很偏執。」男人說。

 

「一直都有，Dennis是我年紀最大的弟弟，他只比我年輕一歲。」她轉向沙發中的男人，「Dennis，這是Harry，就像我在電話裡說的，他是我的男朋友。」

 

「但是—」Harry說，依然困惑，「妳沒有說他會來。」

 

「那是因為他沒有跟我說他會來，直到我在台階上看到他以前，我都以為他還在費城。」Patricia譴責地看著Dennis，「說起來，你還沒有跟我說你來做什麼，Dennis？」

 

Dennis站起來，走向Patricia。他不像Patricia，Patricia總是很優雅，但Dennis移動時，卻會讓人聯想到獵豹，就像是每一個動作都經過縝密的計算。

 

「我來帶你回家。」Dennis慢慢地道。

 

在Harry可以思考以前，他的身體先他一步做出動作。他往前跨了一步，將自己的身體橫在Patricia跟Dennis中間，「你哪兒也不能帶她去。」他沉聲道。

 

「冷靜下來。」在他身後的Patricia將手掌按上他的手臂，那有效地讓他冷靜下來。她把他往旁邊推開了些，「沒有人能強迫我去任何地方。」

 

「妳三個月前就該回家了。」Dennis的臉色完全沒有被影響，「我們很擔心。」

 

「我在這裡很好。」Patricia告訴他，接著走進廚房，「現在，讓我幫我們弄些茶，然後你能跟我說說大家的近況。」她的聲音從廚房中傳來，伴隨著瓷器碰撞的聲音，「你要三明治嗎？」

 

「Charles要結婚了。」Dennis對著廚房說。

 

廚房中的聲音停了。

 

「就像我說的，我是來帶妳回家的。」Dennis緩緩地道。

 

「誰是Charles？」

 

那是Harry唯一能問的一句話。

 

※

 

「Charles是我的表哥。」Patricia在所有人重新回客廳坐下之後，跟Harry解釋，「我們小時候在他的家中住過一陣子，所以還算親近。」

 

她跟Harry挨得很近，這也許是現在唯一讓Harry感到安慰的地方。他本來以為自己算了解Patricia，但現在他卻不再確定了。

 

他伸手覆上Patricia的手，Patricia似乎沒有注意到，習慣性地攤開手掌，鬆鬆地反握住他，一邊看向坐在單人沙發中，筆挺的活像是軍人的Dennis，「但Charles為什麼沒有跟我說？」

 

「因為我讓他不要說。」Dennis拿起自己面前的那杯茶，「妳知道Charles，我說我會來找你，他同意這種事當面說比較好。」他撇撇嘴，「Barry幾乎毀了這個，但他忙著設計禮服，所以我才能在他告訴妳之前先飛過來。」

 

「Barry？」Harry小聲地問。

 

「我們的另外一個弟弟，他是服裝設計師。」Patricia轉過來回答他，又轉回去看向Dennis，「如果Barry忙到沒有時間打電話給我，那代表婚禮的時間很近？」

 

「一個月後，Erik不想等，Charles願意做任何Erik想做的事，一個月還是Barry跟他們大呼小叫爭取來的。」Dennis放下手中根本沒有喝過的茶，「所以妳知道現在是怎麼樣的，他們需要妳回威徹斯特，我答應了Charles會帶妳回去。」

 

Patricia微微蹙起眉，「他可以打電話，我還是會回去的。」

 

「除此之外，」Dennis緩緩地挑眉，「我來看看是什麼讓妳不願意回去。」

 

如果他不是長得這麼像Patricia，Harry想，自己也許會忍不住揍他一拳。

 

※

 

「所以你就決定請假然後陪Patricia回美國？」Hagen在Harry將請假申請拿給他時問。

 

「顯然她跟那個Charles關係很好，所以她需要回去幫忙籌辦婚禮。」Harry沮喪地在Hagen辦公桌前的椅子上坐下。

 

Hagen快速地掃視Harry的申請，緩緩地挑起眉。

 

「別。」Harry警告。

 

一個巨大的笑容緩緩地出現在Hagen臉上，「你在擔心。」

 

「你到底簽不簽？」Harry不爽地問。

 

「我當然簽，Patricia這樣的女人可不是每一天都能遇到。」Hagen飛快地在申請書下簽下自己的名字，但卻在Harry可以拿回申請書前收回手，「但說實話，擔心的感覺怎麼樣？」他將身體往前，露出看好戲的神情，「你怕她回去了就不回來了，對不對？」

 

「也許，」Harry一把搶走Hagen手中的申請書，聲音幾乎是從齒縫逼出來，「我應該繼續用我叔叔死了的故事。」

 

「那我會告訴Patricia。」Hagen完全不受威脅地道，「我猜這個申請單也是她讓你寫的？」

 

Harry的回答是給了對方一個中指，然後頭也不回地離開Hagen的辦公室。


	4. Esteem

「我以為妳說妳住公寓。」Harry在車子駛進一座莊園時謹慎地開口。

 

他們已經沿著私人車道開了兩分鐘，兩旁依然是茂密的樹林，而他還沒有看見房子的跡象。

 

Patricia笑起來，「我是。」她側過身體，幫他調整了一下衣領，「這是Charles的房子，在搬去費城以前，我大部分的時間都在這裡，這裡也算是我的家。」

 

「所以妳跟Charles很親近。」Harry肯定地道。這一路他聽了不少Patricia與Charles的事，包含他們因為年紀近似，所以小時候經常玩在一起。Charles是第一個鼓勵Patricia做自己的人，聽起來他的個性很溫和，是一個相當好相處的人。他在紐約的哥倫比亞大學任職，大多數的時候都跟交往多年的男朋友—現在是未婚夫—Erik Lehnsherr一起住在紐約的公寓裡，只有長周末或重要節日才會回來。

 

「是的，所以我才一定要回來。」她親暱地捏了捏他的手掌，「謝謝你陪我回來。」

 

Harry沒說話，而是反過手牽住自己的女朋友。

 

車子終於停下之後，Patricia因為要付錢所以比Harry晚了一步下車。他先繞去行李箱，關上後車箱的時候，剛好看見一個影子像炮彈一樣從屋子裡衝出來，直直地撞進Patricia的懷裡。

 

「Patriciaaaaaaaaa—」

 

「Hedwig。」

 

Patricia被那個影子撞得往後退了一步才穩住身體，那個人停下來之後，Harry終於看清楚那大概是一個介於七歲或八歲之間的小男孩，穿著鬆鬆垮垮的運動外套，正把自己埋在Patricia懷裡。

 

「讓我看看你。」Patricia蹲下來，讓自己能與小男孩的高度一樣。「你長高了。」

 

「我知道，這很酷，對吧！」小男孩興奮地告訴Patricia，一邊抓著Patricia的裙子布料晃來晃去。

 

Harry提著行李走到他們身邊，面對著他的小男孩躲進Patricia的懷中。他從Patricia的懷中露出一隻眼睛，戒慎地看著Harry。

 

Patricia站起來，小男孩立刻躲到她的身後。她將手安撫地放在他的肩膀上，「Hedwig，這是Harry，Harry是我的男朋友，我在電話裡跟你說過。」她抬頭，「這是Hedwig，我第二小的弟弟。」

 

Hedwig把Patricia抱得更緊，「Dennis說他會把妳偷走。」

 

「沒有人會把Patricia偷走。」一個男人的聲音加入他們的談話。

 

面對大門的Harry遠遠就瞧見了男人走來，從他的長相，Harry能很輕易地猜測出男人與Patricia的關係。

 

「但是Dennis說—」Hedwig扁起嘴，手指緊緊地揪著Patricia的毛呢裙子。

 

「抱歉，他不習慣有陌生人在這裡，你跟他認識之後就沒事了。」男人輕鬆地道，先是給了Patricia一個擁抱，接著朝他伸出手，「Charles Xavier，我是Patricia的表哥，Patricia跟我說了很多關於你的事。」

 

「Harry Hole。」Harry簡短地道，握住Charles的手，「Patricia也跟我說了很多你的事。」

 

Charles本人就像Patricia說的一樣溫和，他迅速地握了一下他的手，然後放開，伸手就要去提他們的行李。

 

「我自己提就可以了，」Harry側過身體，避開他的手，「你只需要告訴我房間在哪裡。」

 

Charles楞了一下，驀地大笑起來。「抱歉，我們這裡比較老派，不讓女孩們提重物，習慣一時有點難改。」他舉起手，做出一個投降的姿勢，「但現在她有你了，Patricia知道房間怎麼走。」他看向Patricia，「妳的舊房間整理好了，妳能帶Harry去，對吧？」

 

Patricia挽住他沒有提行李的那隻手，「當然可以，但你不跟我們一起去嗎？」

 

「不了，」Charles搖搖頭，「我得去見攝影師，Erik在車庫等我了，我就是過來見一下妳而已。」他再次擁抱她，「歡迎回家，小妹。」

 

「很高興能回來。」Patricia輕柔地道。

 

為了她那一瞬間完全放鬆的神情，Harry想，這一切都是值得的。

 

※

 

Hedwig在他們進屋之後又不知道跑到哪裡去，Patricia帶著他上了二樓，穿越了走廊之後，終於在一個房間前面停下來。

 

「這裡是我的房間。」她打開門，房間裡的裝潢跟這間房子大致一樣，但還是能在某些地方看出Patricia的特質。Harry走進房間，好奇地看著這間Patricia說自己長大的房間。

 

「謝謝你陪我回來。」房間的主人攬住他的脖子，Harry放下手中的行李，愉快地接受主人感謝的吻。

 

「為了這個。」他舔唇，暗示道，「無時無刻。」

 

而那換來了他的女朋友愉快的笑。

 

他們就那樣抱著溫存了一會，直到敲門聲打斷他們。

 

Patricia整理好自己，「請進。」

 

門從外面打開，一個年輕的男人探進半個身體。「我希望我沒有打擾到你們，但我想你們大概餓了？」

 

他長得跟其他人很像，這家人似乎全是驚人地相似。男人看起來比Dennis年輕一些，從說話跟動作上看比較害羞內向。

 

「Kevin。」Patricia快步上前，抱住男人。

 

男人高舉手中的托盤，這才沒用翻上面的三明治與玻璃杯，一邊騰出一隻手擁抱她。

 

Harry從名字認出那是她其中一個弟弟，還在讀大學，據說暗戀班上一個叫做Casey的女生。從他的行為，Harry可以理解為什麼他喜歡了那個女生這麼久，卻從高中一直到大學都沒有行動。

 

「Kevin，這是Harry。」Patricia在他們分開那個擁抱之後幫他們介紹，「Harry，這是Kevin，我的弟弟。」

 

Kevin害羞地笑了笑，他把托盤放在門邊的矮桌上，「我聽說了，我上來的時候Hedwig正在恐嚇小弟，說來了一個會偷走妳的男人，我讓Jade去應付他們了。」

 

「我不知道Dennis到底灌輸了他們什麼，但那不是真的。」Patricia嘆氣，「我下去看看。」

 

「沒關係，Jade應付得來。」Kevin擋住門口，「你們應該很累吧？飛了這麼久，你們要先休息一下嗎？我晚飯的時候再叫你們。」

 

「沒關係，我也想帶Harry下去給他們看看，我打賭他們都很想認識他。」

 

Kevin皺了皺鼻子，他的個性跟獨立自主的Patricia一點也不像，但卻在很多地方都會讓人聯想到Patricia。「他們當然是，但我贏了猜拳。」

 

Patricia愣了愣，撐著Kevin笑了起來。

※

 

接下來的一整天都很瘋狂，Patricia有他所見過最大的家族，除了已經見過的Dennis、Hedwig跟Kevin，他還見了Orwell、Jade，還有更多他記不住名字的人。他整個傍晚都在不停地自我介紹以及與人握手，而他們全都知道他是誰。

 

當然，不能忘了Patricia最小的弟弟。那個小傢伙簡直是隻小野獸，如果不是大人一直注意著他的動向，他毫不懷疑那隻小野獸能爬到天花板上。他到處亂鑽，用牙齒啃任何他能塞進嘴裡的東西。

 

Charles則一直到晚餐的時候才回來，但Harry還是沒有見到他的未婚夫，據說回去他們的公寓拿東西。他們在餐廳裡用了晚餐 — Harry這才真正相信電視裡那個大得不必要的餐桌真的有存在的必要性 — 接著Harry便被其他男人給挾持走，而Patricia則先回了房間。

 

等到他終於脫身，已經是晚飯後幾個小時的事了。他打開房門，原本背對著房門的人嚇了一跳。Patricia轉過身，她大概洗過澡了，身上穿的已經不是坐飛機時的高領毛衣與長裙。

 

Harry挑眉，緩緩地關上房門，反手將房門上鎖。

 

「這真是個驚喜。」他說，感覺到因為這一整天遇到的所有人都比他熟悉Patricia的沮喪消散開來。

 

Patricia完全地轉過身來，面對著他。她穿著一套的黑色內衣，到大腿的長襪為了防滑而用吊帶固定在蕾絲的內褲上。

 

她優雅地固定住長襪的釦子，緩緩踩上腳邊的高跟鞋。她表現得像是房間中沒有任何人，而她天生就是如此性感，Harry只是走了好運才碰巧看見她如此性感的樣子。

 

那個性感的女人對他露出一個微笑，那像是一個訊號。Harry大步向前，將她摟進懷中。


End file.
